[unreadable] [unreadable] The Hematology T32 Training Grant at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) is committed to the training of both physician-scientists and PhD scientists for careers in hematology research as well as in all other aspects of academic hematology. This NHLBI-funded training program that has been in existence for well over 30 years has trained and produced numerous outstanding, nationally prominent scientists, many of whom have now gone on to become leaders in academic hematology. Under a completely reorganized leadership team, this program will continue to train both adult and pediatric hematology-oncology fellows and PhD post-doctoral awardees in a wide variety of research areas that reflect traditional Institutional strengths. These areas encompass both benign hematology (e.g., coagulation, vascular biology, sickle cell anemia, hematopoiesis, etc.) and malignant hematology (e.g., immunology, virology, gene transfer, molecular mechanisms of neoplasia, etc.). Both basic bench and clinical research tracks are available, with carefully selected didactics from the K30 curriculum and other coursework, both mandatory and optional. In this renewal application, scientific and educational interactions between MD and PhD trainees have been enhanced through conferences, journal clubs, and symposia. Following 2 years of training on the T32 grant, trainees will be encouraged to apply for institutional and/or individual 'K' series awards as well as to seek other sources of independent research funding. In this respect, UNC-CH has had a long-standing and passionate commitment to the career development of many of its young people. Using both institutional funds (the UNC Minority Scholar Program, the UNC Program in Translational Science) and NIH K12 Awards (the BIRCWH Award, the NCRR K12 Award, the Roadmap K12 Award), we have been able to fund both former and current hematology T32 trainees as they make the transition from mentored to independent investigator status. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]